A Superhero is sick
by GruOffice55
Summary: Max is sick and he stays home from school. Colosso poops in shoes and then gets lost, and Max's band members need Max to figure out a new song for the band. This is my first Thundermans fanfiction.


**Note: This is my first fanfiction that I did not delete.**

* * *

 **The Thundermans are in Hiddenville**.

Hank: Max, Phoebe, Billy, Nora, Chloe. Time to have a "normal" breakfast.

 **Phoebe, Bill, Nora, and Chloe run to the table and eat as fast as they can.**

Phoebe: Done. Now to save the world.

 **Phoebe opens the door with her hands.**

Billy: Come on Nora. lets play laser tag.

 **Nora lasers Billy**

Billy: Ow! This is fun.

Nora: *zaps Billy* I'm gonna get you.

 **Chloe teleports.**

Hank: Hey Barb, I feel like we're missing someone.

Barb: Who? Oh.

Barb and Hank: Max!

Hank: I'll get him.

 **Hank opens the door.**

Hank:Max!

 **a very loud sneeze makes Hank jump.**

Barb: Hank?

Hank: I think something's wrong with Max.

Phoebe: Yeah right. He's probably working on an evil thing.

Max: I'm not...Ah-Choo! Evil anymore.

 **Barb puts her hand over Max's head.**

Barb: Alright Max, no school for you today.

Max: But my band. Allison.

Barb: You'll see Allison when you're better.

Colosso: Oh that sucks Max. Well at least you can talk to me. And hey we get along well.

 **Max lies down in his bed. Meanwhile at Hiddenville High school...**

Oyster: Where is he? We have do a new song.

Gideon: Hey remember that song Bonus Toe?

Oyster: Yeah.

Wolfgang: Wolfgang.

Oyster: Wolfgang's right. We can't do the band without Max.

Cherry: Wow. They miss Max.

Phoebe: They'll get over it.

 **Five minutes later, Oyster, Gideon, and Wolfgang are sitting by lockers, very upset.**

Cherry: Oh come on guys. Maybe Max has some very important things to do.

 **Back in The Thunderman's house, Max's cold is messing everything up. Max is resting on the couch.**

Colosso: Wow. Look at this chaos. I love it. You got evil in you.

 **Max tries to block out Colosso.**

Hank: Colosso! You pooped in my shoes again!

Barb: Hank! Shh!

Hank: oh sorry Max. Alright Colosso, the two of us need to talk.

 **Hank picks up Colosso and leaves.**

Hank: Thunderman away!

 **Hank breaks part of the house that wakes Max up.**

Max: Finally. Thanks Dad.

 **Then Max's phone rings.**

Max: hello?

Phoebe: Max you have to get here. Your band needs you. Max? Max are listening?

 **Max is holding the phone and snoring. Back at school, Phoebe tells Max's friends the news.**

Phoebe: Okay. He's not answering.

 **She hangs up the phone.**

Cherry: Well see you guys later.

 **Back at the Thunderman's house, Chloe came home from preschool.**

Chloe: Hey Max.

 **Max wakes up.**

Max: Chloe?

Chloe: How are you feeling?

Max: Awful.

 **Then Billy and Nora chase each other.**

Max: and now I feel worse.

 **He lies back down and closes his eyes. Then he sneezes and something falls. Phoebe comes in and catches the object before it breaks.**

Barb: nice catch.

Phoebe: Where's Dad?

Barb: he's dealing with Colosso.

Phoebe: Did Colosso poop in the shoes again?

Barb: yep.

Phoebe: So how's Max?

Chloe: He's not feeling well.

Billy: race you to the couch!

Nora: oh you're on.

Phoebe: Oh no. Billy, Nora, no!

 **Billy and Nora both jump on the couch where Max was.**

Max: hey! Phoebe!

Phoebe: That's what I was trying to warn you about. Sorry Max.

Max: I'm going back into my room.

 **Max takes his pillow and blanket and walks back to his room.**

Hank: Now no more pooping in my shoes.

Colosso: I'll try not to.

 **Billy and Nora are watching a TV show. In Max's room, Colosso enters.**

Colosso: Hiya Max!

Max: Oh not you again.

 **Max sneezes and then puts the blankets over himself.**

Phoebe: Max? Max can you...

 **She sees Max is asleep.**

Phoebe: Okay maybe this isn't a good time. Oops.

Colosso: Oh Phoebe, I left a little present in your shoe.

Phoebe: Dr. Colosso!

 **S** **he leaves Max's room and runs upstairs. Nora comes down.**

Nora: Alright Colosso, we had it. Do it Billy.

Chloe: yay Billy!

Billy: Alright Dr. Colosso. I'm going to do something that no one has done before.

Colosso: No. wait what are doing? Wait I'm sorry I pooped in your shoes.

 **Billy throws Colosso out the window then Hank and Barb come in.**

Hank: Billy, Nora, Chloe. Did you throw Colosso out the window?

Billy: yeah.

Barb: What were you thinking!? He's going to escape!

Hank: okay. Billy and Nora you go one way, Phoebe and Chloe go the other way. We'll stay here.

 **Outside, Colosso is running.**

Colosso: yes I'm free! *gasps*

Oyster: What's this? A rabbit.

Colosso: Oh no. help! Max!

Gideon: A talking rabbit.

Oyster: I saw we keep it.

Colosso: No wait! Max!

Wolfgang: it knows Max's name.

Phoebe: oh no. Chloe, get Billy and Nora. they have to see this.

 **Chloe teleports to Billy and Nora. Four minutes later Billy, Nora, and Chloe come to Phoebe.**

Phoebe: look!

Billy: isn't that Dr. Colosso?

Nora: of course it is! We have to tell Max!

 **Max is awake in bed.**

Max: it's quiet without Colosso bugging everyone. Phoebe! Billy! Nora! Chloe! Where is everyone?

 **Max gets up and calls Phoebe. Phoebe is running after Oyster, Gideon, and Wolfgang then her phone rings.**

Phoebe: hello?

Max: Phoebe! Where are you?

Phoebe: Max! I'm outside chasing after your band members.

Max: Any reason?

Phoebe: After Billy threw Dr. Colosso out of your window, he ran away and now your band members have him. Are you feeling better?

Max: Um...sort of? Hold on Phoebe. I feel like I need to sneeze.

 **Max grabs a tissue and sneezes into it.**

Max: Nope. Still sick.

Phoebe: Well you take it easy and we'll catch Colosso.

Max: Okay.

 **Max** **hangs up the phone and blows his nose. Phoebe** **hangs up the phone and catches up to her siblings.**

Phoebe: Oyster! Gideon! Wolfgang!

Billy: Wow. How does Phoebe know Max's band members names?

Nora: I don't know Billy, but right now we have to save Dr. Colosso.

Oyster: Oh hey Phoebe. Is this your bunny?

Phoebe: yes!

Oyster: Here.

 **Oyster hands Colosso over to Phoebe.**

Colosso: Finally.

 **Max went back to sleep and Phoebe came in.**

Phoebe: Max, I got...again bad timing.

 **She puts Colosso down and then takes a picture of her sick brother.**

Phoebe: See yah Max.

 **She leaves.**

Colosso: hey Max! I'm back.

Max: Colosso, I'm trying to sleep.

Colosso: Sorry. Well feel better.

Max: Thanks.


End file.
